


Sechen Smut (gusto nyo yon?)

by yourlittlesechenist



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlesechenist/pseuds/yourlittlesechenist
Summary: Honeymoon ni Papa Dae at Daddy Se sa Matabungkay





	Sechen Smut (gusto nyo yon?)

**Author's Note:**

> To the readers, eto na hahahah iiyotin na si Jongdae. Hahaha.  
Ate Yuri tinuloy ko sa ao3 hindi ako duwag hahahaha  
So ayon. Pakasarap keo jK di ako masyadong magaling dito puta

Hindi pa tapos yung reception ng kasal nila ay hinila na ni Sehun si Jongdae pabalik sa villa nila.

"Sehun hindi ka talaga makahintay." Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae while his husband is kissing him sa leeg.

"Excited na kong magkaroon Aiolos. Please cooperate babe." Jongdae nodded.

Sehun kissed him fully sa labi. Ramdam nyang pumasok yung dila ni Sehun sa bibig nya. Shit. Ang init. His hands are massaging his ass lightly tapos Sehun is grinding him towards his hardness.

Bumaba yung mga labi ni Sehun sa leeg nya and doon naman pinuntirya ng halik. Sya na yung nagvolunteer na magalis ng top nya para di na mahirapan si Sehun, revealing his milky skin. Panigurado panay pantal to bukas.

At hindi nga sya nagkamali, because as soon as Jongdae's top shirt was gone, doon naman sya hinalikan ni Sehun, sucking some skin, leaving marks.

"Sehun wag naman masyadong madami babe." He whispered pero hindi nagpatinag si Sehun kaya tinulak nya sa kama si Sehun and he straddled him. Sinakto nya yung pwet nya sa matigas na na dick ni Sehun and he grinded slowly making his husband groan.

"Babe wag mong gilingan tangina I don't wanna come in this state." Tumawa lang si Jongdae.

He started kissing Sehun. Yung mga halik na nakakabitin making the other want more. He licked his powerful jawline, down to his neck while slowly unbottoning his shirt.

Nung matanggal nya yung shirt ni Sehun, he licked his broad chest. Mas lalong lumakas yung ungol ni Sehun, Jongdae smiled in victory.

Umalis sya sa pagkakaupo kay Sehun para matanggal yung belt nito. Jongdae even kissed Sehun's lower abdomen. Wala lang trip nya lang baliwin yung asawa nya.

When Jongdae successfully removed his husband's pants, he also removed his, only leaving his boxers.

Inupuan nya ulit yung nakasaludo nang alaga ni Sehun and grinded slowly habang yung dalawang kamay ng asawa ay nasa pwet nya.

Ungol ng ungol si Sehun kaya naman tuwang tuwa si Jongdae. Tumigil sya at umalis sa pagkakaupo.

"Babe upo ka sa edge ng bed. Suck kita." He whispered to Sehun bago tumawa ng malandi. Yung mga tawa ni Baekhyun pag pinaguusapan yung sexcapades nila ni Chanyeol. Ganon.

Gusto nyang mabaliw sa kanya si sehun. Yung tipong hindi maghahanap ng rason para iwan sya. If kaya syang baliwin ni Sehun every time he's thrusting inside him, babaliwin nya rin si Sehun in his own way.

Hinubad ni Jongdae yung boxers at brief ng asawa before letting him sit on the bed.

Marami beses nya nang nakita at naexperience si Sehun Jr. pero iba pa din yung ganito kalapit. Fuck sobrang laki talaga. No wonder halos tumitirik yung mata nya every time they are making love.

Hinawakan nya si Sehun Jr and started massaging it up and down bago nya sinubo. Fuck wala pa nga sa kalahati pero halos mabilaukan na sya.

Jongdae moved his head up and down slowly muna. Mamaya na bilisan. Naramdaman nya naman hinawakan na ni Sehun yung buhok nya and ito na mismo yung nag guide sa ginagawa nya.

"Fuck babe fuck..."

Up and down.

Up and down.

He's sucking his husband as deep as he can get. Rinig na rinig yung ungol ni Sehun sa buong kwarto.

"Shit Jongdae stop." Umiling sya and continued sucking. Mas lalo nyang binilisan. Hanggang sa Sehun stopped him and removed his thing from Jongdae's mouth.

Fuck ginalit nya ata. Pero okay yon. The rougher the better. Charot.

"When I said stop, you will stop." Jongdae nodded like a child.

Sehun kissed him roughly, he even bit his lips.

"Lay down the bed." Utos nito sa kanya which he did. Umalis muna si Sehun and pagbalik nito ay may dalang necktie at lube. Yung necktie sa suit nito kanina.

"Give me your hands." Fuck.

Pinagdikit ni Sehun yung mga kamay nya bago tinali yung using the necktie. Shit Mr. Oh. He put his hands above his head before kissing him sa lips.

"Hindi mo to ibaba hanggat hindi ko sinasabi. Do you understand?"

"Yes.."

Sehun ripped his boxers and exposed his semi-hard member.

"Spread your legs baby." He said.

Sehun traced his pinkish asshole while massaging his ass.

Napaungol si Jongdae when sehun inserted a finger inside him. Mas lumakas yung ungol when he felt another enter.

"Sehun! Shit oh my god faster please! Sehun!" Imbis na bilisan ay dinagdagan lang yun ni Sehun ng isa pa bago binilisan.

"Sehun shit ahhh..."

"Get on fours babe." Sumunod naman sya.

Jongdae's ass were in the air habang nakatukod yung mga kamay nya sa kama. 

"Ahh!" Nagecho sa kwarto yung tunog nung palo ni Sehun sa pwet nya.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six.  
Seven.

Sehun spanked him seven time before kissing both of his ass cheeks.

"Fuck me daddy..." he whispered slowly. Baekhyun (president marupok) told him to call sehun daddy pag nagseaex dahil nakakaturn on daw yun (natuturn on daw kase si chanyeol dun) so he's trying it.

"What is it babe? What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me, daddy. Please. Please."

Sehun held his waist bago tuluyang pinasok si Sehun jr sa pwet nya.

Jongdae is moaning so loud while Sehun is thrusting behind him. Sobrang intense ng pagthrust ni Sehun feeling nya magigiba yung balakang nya.

"Sehun! Ahhhh!.... Ahhhh!... Sehun! Shit shit!! Ahh!"

"Fuck Jongdae ang sarap mo. Ang sarap sarap mo." Sehun whispered to his ear habang binabayo sya sa likod tapos he's massaging his dick pa. Fuck mababaliw na si Jongdae.

He can feel it. He's about to come while sehun is fucking and playing with his dick.

"Sehun I'm gonna come ahhh..." parang naging go signal yon para mas lalo pang bilisan ni Sehun ang ginagawa sa kanya.

A few minutes later, Jongdae came in his husband's hand pero tuloy pa rin si Sehun.

Sobrang lakas na ng ungol nya kaya naman Sehun buried his face sa unan. Shit naman Jongdae loves being dominated.

"Fuck, Jongdae ang sarap mo tangina!" Music to his ears yung mga salita ni Sehun.

"I'm coming fuck." Mas lalong bumilis at dumiin, na hindi alam ni Jongdae na may ibibilis at ididiin pa yung bayo ni Sehun sa kanya.

Sehun thrusted deep and hard until he finally came inside him. Sehun spilled his seed inside him, making sure na walang lalabas.

Pawis na pawis silang pareho when sehun pulled out and removed the tie in Jongdae's hands before laying beside him.

"Sarap ba?" He asked Jongdae playfully.

"Sa lakas ng ungol ko sa tingin mo?"


End file.
